A common flexible flat cable (FFC) is a product which wraps the signal lines in the plastic insulating film. The feature of the flexible flat cable is bendable, light-weightness, and thinness, and can be deployed associate with the size and the shape of the electrical products, and suitable for thinness and smallness electrical products, such us notebooks, optical disk drives, floppy drives, printers or mobile phones. Generally, the flexible flat cable does not connect to the circuit board directly, but via a connector fixed on the circuit board. Such connectors are called flexible flat connectors.
The flexible flat cable connectors of prior art, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,891, comprises an insulating body a movable cover and a plurality of conductive terminals. The conductive terminals are inserted into the insulating body having a containing space. By the above-mentioned structure, the flexible flat cable can insert into the containing space from the front end of the insulating body, then the movable cover is pressed on the surface of the flexible flat cable to force the flexible flat cable being hold between the movable cover and the conductive terminal, so that the contact point of the of the flexible flat cable and the conductive terminal can conduct with each other.
However, the flexible flat cable deflects easily during the installing. Because the conventional flexible flat cable do not equip the function of detecting correct position, the user can not ensure whether the flexible flat cable is correctly positioned. Even thought the movable cover press on the surface of the flexible flat cable, the flexible cable can not conduct electrically, and most people often mistake the problem is caused by the damage of the flexible flat cable, and this causes unnecessary trouble.
So how to solve the problem described above is concerned by the related manufacturers.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented an flexible flat cable connector to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.